My wish
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: Dieciseis años y aun no puedo olvidarte, Sakura. SxT Shoujo ai ¿leve? ONESHOT


MY WISH

_Dieciséis años…_

Las casas, los árboles, los autos, la gente… todo se confundía en una mezcla de colores que pasaba a toda velocidad frente a sus ojos. No los miraba detenidamente, no se interesaba por ellos, no seguía con la mirada los autos que pasaban junto al suyo, no estaba pendiente de lo que la rodeaba, ella estaba en otro lugar muy lejano.

Arrugaba entre sus manos el programa de la obra que acaba de ver, una única presentación con los actores originales del musical que causaba furor en Broadway, pero ella no pensaba en eso en aquel momento, algo angustiaba su corazón haciéndolo difícil de llevar, era un peso que había acarriado por años y pensaba que ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Más se equivocaba. Seguía doliendo… a pesar de todo, dolía…

_Otro año mas… dieciséis años…_

Hoy se cumplirían más o menos cinco años desde que su corazón se siente igual, triste y locamente enamorado, enamorado de alguien a quien no debería amar. Tantos años mirándola con adoración, soñando con ella, cantando y viviendo solo por ella. Hace poco había tenido una de esas noches en que el sueño es imposible de conciliar, cuando amaneció al día siguiente el suelo de su habitación estaba cubierto por miles de hojas desde las cuales el rostro de esa chica le sonreía, miles de bocetos que denotaban la desesperación y el amor que desbordaba a la ojiazul. Ese día lloró, anhelándola como nunca antes en su vida.

_Cinco años… debería olvidarla…_

- Señorita ya hemos llegado ¿desea dar otra vuelta?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tres vueltas a la ciudad ya habían sido demasiadas, por otro lado, ya era hora de que le diera las gracias a su madre por la entrada para el teatro. Había sido un buen regalo de cumpleaños después de todo. Le había servido para distraerse.

Su chofer le sostuvo la puerta del auto para que ella bajara, cuando lo hizo observo las imponentes puertas de su mansión, ¿de que le servia tener una casa tan grande, si solo podía compartir con la soledad en ella? En el recibidor le esperaba una de sus guardaespaldas, quien hizo una reverencia para saludarla con esa seriedad común en ellas. Luego la acompaño escaleras arriba hacia el salón principal, su madre de seguro estaba esperándola para cenar. No tenía apetito, así que se disculparía con ella; la verdad es que quería pasar esa tarde en su habitación, no tenía ganas de celebrar.

Un silencio sepulcral invadía la mansión, cada paso que daba resonaba en las paredes de la habitación y a veces se escuchaba incluso un eco lejano proveniente de algún lugar. No escuchaba la típica risa de su madre ni la habitual conversación que tenia con la chef de la casa a esas horas. Incluso se sorprendió cuando no vio la típica línea de luz bajo las puertas del salón, que le indicaba que alguien estaba presente en aquel cuarto.

- ¿Madre? – pregunto al abrir las puertas del salón, se encontró en una totalidad oscuridad, avanzo con paso inseguro y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al sentir que su guardaespaldas no la seguía – Alguien…

- ¡SORPRESA!

Las luces se encendieron cegándola por un momento, escucho unos leves estallidos y sintió como chayas, pequeñas serpentinas y demás cosas comenzaban a caer sobre ella. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a su madre juntos a sus amigos mas preciados riendo y sonriéndole, cada uno con un regalo en sus manos; cuando vio el siempre pulcro salón adornado con largas serpentinas, globos de todos colores y una gran lienzo con la frase "_¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tomoyo!" _que lo cruzaba por todo su ancho, sus labios evocaron una alegre sonrisa y ese escalofrío de temor del principio, se transformó en uno de emoción al ver la deslumbrante escena que se llevaba a cabo frente a sus ojos.

De repente sintió que todos la rodeaban y los calidos abrazos, los apretones de mano y los amigables golpecitos en la espalda la hicieron olvidar que momentos antes simplemente quería esconderse del mundo bajo las sabanas de su cama. Entre todos la condujeron frente a un gran pastel con dieciséis velitas encendidas, el fuego se reflejaba en sus azules ojos haciéndolos brillar de una forma mágica.

- Pide un deseo antes de apagar las velas, hija – le dijo su madre, emocionada, grabando el momento en su propia cámara de video.

Levanto la vista del pastel y sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en aquellos que la observaban con un cariño difícil de describir o explicar, ojos que le recordaban a praderas de un verde tan bello y puro que la hacían suspirar, refrescantes e interminables, que la hacían querer perderse en ellos para no volver jamás. La observó completa y en ese momento supo cual era el mayor anhelo de su corazón.

Tomó una gran bocanada aire y sopló.

_Deseo… poder ver esos hermosos ojos brillar así… por siempre…_

Y una a una cada vela se fue apagando. Cuando el fuego de la última vela desapareció todos estallaron en aplausos. Tomoyo rió.

- Es hora de abras los obsequios, Tomoyo – dijo Naoko entregándole su regalo.

Lo abrió y encontró un libro repleto de partituras y letras de las canciones más famosas de los últimos años. Le dio las gracias al mismo tiempo que recibía el regalo de Shaoran, quien esquivaba su mirada algo avergonzado, talvez no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de celebraciones ni a entregar obsequios. Lo abrió y se sorprendió al observar los pequeños frasquitos de tinta china de una gama de colores que nunca pensó ver.

- Gracias – le dijo dedicándole una de sus sonrisas.

- D-De nada… es pa-para que puedas hacer mas de tus dibujos… bocetos… tu sabes… - su sonrojo incrementaba a medida que decía esas palabras, le dio la espalda al notar el ardor en sus mejillas, a la ojiazul le causo gracia la reacción.

- Yo soy la siguiente – dijo Chiharu entregándole su obsequio – se que tienes muchos, pero… espero que te guste.

- De seguro será uno de mis favoritos – dijo en respuesta la pelinegra rasgando con cuidado el papel con temas de ositos y gatitos.

Entonces vio un pequeño cachorrito café de peluche, con una redonda mancha café oscuro sobre uno de sus ojos y una polerita que decía _Abrázame_, cuando lo hizo el perrito comenzo a ladrar, feliz. Tomoyo acaricio con su cara la del pequeño peluche hasta que paro de ladrar, Luego lo dejo descansar en su regazo y le sonrió a Chiharu, quien se alegro de que su regalo le haya gustado a la cumpleañera.

Fueron pasando regalos frente a si, ropa, libros, una cámara nueva y una variedad de cosas más. Hasta que el regalo que más esperaba estuvo en sus manos. Observo a la chica que sonrojada esperaba a que su obsequio fuera abierto. Tomoyo acaricio el suave papel de color rojo y con sumo cuidado fue abriendo el paquete, sin querer rasgarlo, para luego poder guardarlo junto a las demás cosas preciadas que guardaba de su mejor amiga.

- Un álbum de fotos… - dijo sin pensarlo y con cariño, sonriendo al observar el pequeño cuadernillo rosa entre sus manos.

Comenzo a pasar las paginas y la nostalgia se apodero de su corazón; ellas dos cuando apenas se conocieron, con la sonrisa animada de Sakura y la timidez en la rostro levemente sonrojado de Tomoyo, la siguiente era en el paseo que hicieron a la playa junto con todos sus compañeros de clase, salían todos juntos haciéndole gestos graciosos a la cámara. Tantos momentos invaluables, preciados, unas lágrimas solitarias cayeron de sus ojos. Era el mejor regalo de todos.

- Muchas gracias, Sakura – dijo abrazándolo contra si lo más fuerte que pudo.

- De nada, es para que nunca olvides los momentos que pasamos juntas – la ojiverde le dedico esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a la pelinegra, esta se sonrojo aun mas al mirarla y otras dos lagrimas surcaron su rostro – esos momentos son muy importantes para mi, son mi tesoro mas preciado.

Esas ultimas palabras bastaron para que los sentimientos que Tomoyo trataba de ocultar ya no pudieran seguir siendo opacados por aquellas razones tontas que ella inventaba para aguantar el dolor, rompieron sus ataduras y tomaron posesión de su corazón. La pelinegra se lanzo a los brazos de su mejor amiga y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, queriendo unir su cuerpo y alma a la de ella. A Sakura esto la pillo desprevenida, aun así sus brazos rodearon la cintura de esa chica involuntariamente y oculto su rostro entre sus cabellos como si hace años lo hubiera estado deseando y ahora por fin pudiera hacerlo. Olió aquel dulce aroma y un sonrojo aun mayor que el que ya tenía apareció en sus mejillas.

_¿Por qué dude tanto tiempo en decirte lo que sentía? ¿De que tenia miedo? Te amo tanto Sakura y tienes derecho a saberlo, yo… solo quiero ver tus ojos cada mañana, cada día… quiero verlos brillar… deseo que esa boca tuya me sonría con amor, que tus labios acaricien los míos y que mis manos se unas a las tuyas para no separarse nunca…_

- Sakura, debo decirte algo, vamos a mi habitación.

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna de parte de La Cazadora, tomo su mano y la arrastro corriendo fuera del salón en medio de la sorpresa de los demás invitados. Sakura sin entender mucho vio la sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga mientras subían las escaleras, hace ya tiempo que no veía esa hermosa sonrisa y supo que algo bueno pasaría esa noche. Apretó fuertemente la mano de su amiga y la siguió con entusiasmo hasta arriba. Al llegar cerraron la puerta de la habitación y no se volvió a saber de ellas hasta la mañana siguiente.

La luna que apareció aquella noche, más hermosa que nunca iluminando la ciudad de Tomoeda era un buen indicio. Aquella noche talvez había sido el comienzo de algo mucho más mágico que las venturas que había tenido hasta ahora la Card Captor.

_Dieciséis años… y el dolor había cesado…_

FIN


End file.
